A search for love, the journey of crossroads Syoc
by Yzonnev
Summary: A goddess has been captured, the world seems to get darker day by day and 5 demigods are sent on a quest to find and rescue her. But are they prepared and able to? On their journey they will encounter lots of enemies, challenges, choices and most of all they will be confronted with themselves. Will they have the courage and willingness to succeed? Submit your own character!
1. Introduction

_It was in a dark cave almost at the top of a big and dark mountain where everything and everyone was silent, as it was a dark and creepy place to go, where at once a loud scream broke the silence: "Aaaaah, You will never succeed in this you ugly bastard! I should have never trusted you, I will…" And then it remained silent again as a loud muffle was heard. A large shadow casted over the body of a beautiful girl and a low and powerful voice was heard: "Be silent my goddess, soon enough you will understand and maybe so will your children and the other demigods, but it will be too late as then you and everything you stand for will be gone!" Laughter was heard and then again it remained completely silent on the top of that mountain except for the sound of the wind as it waved through the air. _

Hello fellow Percy Jackson fans, well this is the intro for my upcoming story, it's an Submit Your Own Character one and I am pretty excited about and I hope you'll all submit a character. First of all a few things I want to make clear:

The story is going to be about a quest for love, as you may have guessed by the title, Aphrodite has been captured and there is going to be a quest to rescue her. This doesn't mean I only want demigods of Aphrodite.

I know this isn't the only SYOC there is, there are lots of them and I know that but I'm going to do the best I can to make this one stand out and make it a really good story but hey it's all up to you to decide if you want to join or not!

NO and I repeat NO mary-sue's so that means no characters who 'can fight with everything and every weapon', 'are extremely skilled or overpowered' or 'have extremely weird appearances'. I want realistic characters as everyone has flaws and no one is perfect, especially not at the age of our demigods. Please just try to make it realistic, not everyone has had a horrible youth or ran away from home or fought lots of monsters before getting to camp.

English isn't my first language and as hard as I try to keep my story clean of errors and mistakes it is possible there will be a few in my story, please don't get mad or something but just point them to me and I'll fix them. If any of you want to be my beta-reader and help me with the story and also with the spelling and grammar (I have the main plot already written) I would appreciate that.

I will choose my characters myself and I think there will be 5 main characters and a few supportive one's but I'm not sure about that. As soon as I have the list of character's I will post them for you.

As for reviewing, I know my chapters won't be perfect and It's okay to state that but please try to be supportive, it makes it better for me and then I can improve things. A supportive review is a lot better than just a hate review.

Well I think that's it for now. I'll hope you guys will have as much fun reading as I will have writing this story :D

Here is the form for your characters, please take time to fill everything in correctly and I'll be sure I'm going to see lots of amazing characters:

**Full name: **

**Nickname (optional!):**

**Gender: **

**Age: **

**Godly parent and how do they feel towards them: **

**Home situation with their mortal parent (describe how they live at home):**

**Siblings:**

**Overall appearance **_(height & build, not everyone is extremely muscular/athletic!):_

**Hair **_(color and style):_

**Eye color: **

**Any tattoo's, piercings or scars **_(optional!):_

**Clothing **_(give an overall description of what he/she likes to wear):_

**Personality **_(describe your character, give a few likes/dislikes, make them seem real, be clear, take your time for this): _

**Godly powers **_(no mary sue's!): _

**Likes **_(What do they like, where are they good in): _

**Dislikes: **

**When were they claimed and how **_(the how is optional):_

**Open for a romance? **_(describe with what kind of person or give a reason why not): _

**Weapon: **

**Flaws **_(everyone has atleast one flaw!):_

**Anything else you want to add **(optional!):


	2. Author's note

**Here I am again ;D I have to say I already really like your characters guys and I think the First chapter (and the list of characters) will be up in the following days. I'm doing my best to choose the best characters for the story but I'm not certain which are gonna be in yet. Haha it surprised me that I only had one big three demigod yet but that's okay. For now I just wanted to let you know I'm busy with the story and everyone feel free to submit a character ;) Also I think I will keep it open for quite some time**

**Greats **

**Yzonnev**


	3. Presenting the five!

Hellooooow readers ;)

I have made my decision for the 5 main characters :D Believe me it was pretty hard as you all just submitted characters who were so different.. These are the characters:

Francis Dion Bonnefoy, Son of Aphrodite (_by daydreamer63)_

Oliver Ross, Son of Demeter (_by shy rebel)_

Elizabetha Lin, Daughter of Ares (_by daydreamer63)_

Katherine Argasen, Daughter of Hephaestus (_by Tigerlover18)_

Alexander Riley, Son of Hades _(by blackknightguitar) _

**Note that although they are your submitted characters they won't be perfectly as described, I won't change big things but I will change a few smaller powers or fix a few things to make them fit better in the story. When your character isn't on this list, don't be sad! Because there are also a lot of minor characters who are going to get involved in the story but just aren't one of the five from the quest. Actually most of the submitted characters will be in the story one way or another!**

**I hope you like my choice of characters and the first chapter will probably be finished this weekend ;) **

**Greats**

**Yzonnev**


	4. Unfortunate Author's note

**Unfortunate author's note….**

**Oke guys I'm really really sorry and I hate to say this but don't expect an update atleast for another 2 weeks. I'm in the final few weeks of the year and I'm like drowning in all the stuff I have to do and all the tests I have to pass…. I just have don't have any time left for this story, I'm sorry. I will delete this story but on my computer I'll keep everything so maybe one day anywhere soon you will see it again…**

**Gr**

**Yzonnev **


End file.
